They're Not You
by BonesBird
Summary: She has Kevin, he has Tamara. They want each other. The case makes them realise. Set just after Mosley Lane. Obviously AU. SPOILERS for most of season 5 but especially - The Slave Of Duty 5x10 , Risky Business 5x13 and Mosley Lane 5x16 . Please R
1. Morgan On Thursday

**Title: Not You  
Author: BonesBird  
Summary: She has Kevin, he has Tamara. They want each other. The case makes them realise. Set just after Mosley Lane. Obviously AU. SPOILERS for most of season 5 but especially - The Slave Of Duty (5x10), Risky Business (5x13) and Mosley Lane (5x16)  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Though I will forever hold out hope that these two will wake up, smell the poo and get jiggy with it.  
Lyrics: When It Rains - Paramore**

* * *

_Oh, oh, how could you do it  
Oh, I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain_

_**Thursday, 3:45am**  
_

The case where he had met Tamara had been difficult, for him. He had shrugged of Garcia's warning about getting involved with the relative of a victim. He had just completely blanked it. His actions that day had added even more strain to their already tense relationship.

Tamara had understood about him taking things slowly. He hadn't wanted to rush into anything with her, more for fear of hurting himself than for hurting her. He already knew what he wanted.

He was settling, with Tamara. He knew that, he was fairly sure Tamara knew it as well, and she was settling for him. He should never have put her in the situation that she was in, but it had led to him knowing once and for all what he wanted.

He remembered his private reaction to first seeing her red hair, though in front of the team he'd played up, he hadn't wanted any of them to see him they way he truly felt. She'd always been a stunning blonde, but the red brought out the intensity in her eyes that he hadn't seen with the blonde. When she laid her eyes on him now, it felt like it was only the two of them in the world

Tamara rolled over, and gently lay a hand on his arm in her sleep. He watched her for a moment, before climbing out of bed. He pulled his t-shirt on and stood at the window of her apartment. He knew the time was fast approaching to tell Garcia exactly what he felt, but he didn't know how to word it yet.

In his thoughts it had always been her. Since the day he first met her. That fateful day when he had called "Gomez" then "Babygirl" to get her attention. It had been 6 years, and in his mind, nothing had changed. She was the woman he wanted, but she had Kevin and he had Tamara.

He had been angry when Garcia had gotten with Kevin after everything that had gone on with Battle. They had just sort of over-looked their proclamation, he had done it because he thought she was afraid, and that she thought he was just messing around.

He had never told her before that he loved her.

Now he wished he taken the opportunity he'd had then. To take her into his arms and kissed her.

Since Battle, they had drifted slowly apart. He had focussed more on work. She had focussed on Kevin, and their special friendship had drifted apart. He couldn't blame her for holding back. If his girlfriend was as close to her male best friend as he and Garcia had been when Battle had come into their lives, he'd want her to hold back too. It would simply inspire too much jealousy.

That didn't stop him missing her. However little he had done to try to right the situation. At first, after Hotch had been attacked, they'd been getting closer again, until he'd been promoted to acting Unit Chief, he had had to pull back, and he had seen that she understood. It was because of pulling back from Garcia that he'd gotten with Tamara. He'd needed the comfort.

Now he was no longer unit chief, and he and Garcia had again started to get closer, because after Haley's death, the two of them finally understood that life really was too short. They had been spending time alone in her office. He didn't feel awkward giving her a hug when he, or she, needed the comfort during cases at Quantico, or on the occasions they took her out with them

He had been amazingly proud of her when she spoke to the teenage boy, Christopher, in Illinois. He had connected with her after only a few minutes, while he and Reid had tried for over half an hour. She may have been the team's analyst, but she was a fair profiler too, and she worked well with kids, they always responded to the geeky woman.

Rossi had once said that she wore her individuality like a cloak, and it was certainly true, but her individuality also showed how much Garcia cared for the people of this world. She always saw the best in people, and she worked well with victims families. He had watched her during the last case, 12 missing kids over 10 years. She had hurt for the children, but she had done wonders with the families of the missing. Talking to them, and reassuring them. As he'd watched her he had realised how much he'd loved her. She had been caring, and had been more reassuring for some of the families than JJ or the rest of the team. He had never known someone to outwardly, and inwardly, care more about strangers than Penelope Garcia.

He didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't know if they could ever have what had felt promised a couple of years ago. He did know that he was cheating himself, and Tamara, while he pretended that their relationship was anything more than a fling to make him feel better. When she woke up he would try to let her down gently. He knew the time had come.

He watched as Tamara sat up, he went back to the bedroom and gathered his things up.

"Tamara, this isn't working anymore…" He started, and he told her the truth.

* * *

**So, not too angsty I hope!!! This'll probably be my last update before I go to London tomorrow (16/3) so I promise a double update on Friday, I'll update this with Garcia's realisation, and I'll update "The Dreams That Didn't Make The Grade" with chapter 2.**

**Please give me lots of reviews, so I have an inbox full when I come back! 3 days without internet. It'll kill me!**


	2. Garcia on Monday

**Title: Not You  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: She has Kevin, he has Tamara. They want each other. The case makes them realise. Set just after Mosley Lane. Obviously AU. SPOILERS for most of season 5 but especially - The Slave Of Duty (5x10), Risky Business (5x13) and Mosley Lane (5x16)  
****Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Though I will forever hold out hope that these two will wake up, smell the poo and get jiggy with it.  
****Lyrics: Always All Ways - LostProphets**

* * *

_And I wait til I'm on my own  
__And I'll wait for you to see  
__All the time I've spent alone now  
__Won't comfort me  
____Always All Ways_

_**Monday - 2:18am**_

This case had been a tough one. But they had found three children, and reunited them with their families. They had given closure to 8 other families. She had hated that those kids had gone through so much, but she had helped reunite them with their families.

She had wanted to stay with the team, but she had promised Kevin a night together, and she hated to break that. She didn't spend too much time with him anyway. He'd come and sit in her office before his day started, and would try to make her eat another one of his disgusting concoctions. She hadn't taken him up on one yet, it didn't stop him from trying though.

They had had an interesting night, watching stupid movies, and eating pizza and popcorn. She did love Kevin. But not enough anymore. They're relationship had been a crutch for her, to stop her being alone, and so she had company when in her apartment.

After 2 years she knew now that he wouldn't be enough for her. She couldn't count the number of times he'd proposed, he'd probably lost count of the number of times she'd said no. She had never lied to him about her feelings for a certain team-mate, but only because she hadn't known exactly what they were for herself. She had loved him from the first time he'd called her "baby-girl", and their friendship had been more important to her than anything else. She had no idea why neither of them had thought much about what he meant when he told her he loved her after Battle had come into their lives.

Her relationship with Derek had two distinct times, and they both involved Battle, there was BB, Before Battle, when they had been best friends, closer than anyone else on the team, they spent huge amounts of time together, both at work and out. They had gone out to wherever they had wanted to on a weekend. Then there was AB, After Battle. They had started drifting apart the day she got with Kevin. He was no longer the guy she spent her weekends with, and even at work, there had been a big sign, almost, put over her head with Kevin's name on it. She had withdrawn, and he'd pulled back.

The seemingly final nail in their friendship had been when she warned him against getting involved with Tamara Barnes. He had paid her no attention and had gotten involved with her. Up until that point they'd been getting closer again after Hotch's attack, she had realised how much she didn't want to lose him. They had pretended that the distance came from Morgan's temporary promotion, that the fact they spent little to no time together was because he was busy with work and she was busy with Kevin. After Haley had died, and Hotch had taken the team back, they had slowly started to get closer again.

Now she knew that the barriers to a friendship that meant more to her than anything was Kevin and Tamara. Which meant that she knew that it was time to end things with Kevin. She wanted to let him down gently. But he'd know that she was asking him to leave for what would potentially only be a friendship. He had known about her feelings for Morgan when they met.

She was painfully aware of the time, she'd been lying awake, thinking, for hours. She felt Kevin roll over beside her and she knew now was the time.

"Kevin, we need to talk…"

* * *

**So, chapter two… Just for the record, these AREN'T happening at the same time, that would be creepy… You'll find out more next chapter**

**Yes! Two chapters (this one and "The Dreams That Didn't Make The Grade") in one night! Just because I came back from London. No updates til Tuesday now though!**


	3. Morgan Thursday before work

**Title: Not You  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: She has Kevin, he has Tamara. They want each other. The case makes them realise. Set just after Mosley Lane. Obviously AU. SPOILERS for most of season 5 but especially - The Slave Of Duty (5x10), Risky Business (5x13) and Mosley Lane (5x16)  
****Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Though I will forever hold out hope that these two will wake up, smell the poo and get jiggy with it.  
****Lyrics: My Friend Over You - New Found Glory**

**Just so you know… Garcia got rid of Kevin a few days before Morgan got rid of Tamara… I just didn't write it that way round… my muse sucked for that… I'm gonna go put time on them! **

**I have a feeling this fic is suddenly going to get longer that it was originally to be. Originally it was gonna be a three-shot, but this is chapter 3 and I have plot bunnies galore, so I dunno where it will end up.**

* * *

_You were everything I wanted  
__But I just can't finish what I started  
__There's no room left here on my back  
__It was damaged long ago  
__Though you swear that you are true  
__I'd still pick my friends over you_

_**Thursday 5am**_

Morgan had let Tamara down gently. He had gathered everything and gotten into his car before he realised what he'd done. He had told her that he had left her for a friend. A friend with whom his relationship may be no more than friendship. He'd rather have Garcia as his best friend and never have a girlfriend again than have a girlfriend and lose her completely. The consequences of his actions hadn't sunk in, before he found himself outside her building. He didn't think she'd be awake yet, or if Lynch would be there, but he rang her bell anyway. He heard the yawn in her voice as she answered the door

"Kevin, if that's you go away" he heard her mumble, and his heart jumped at the sound that Kevin was out. At least of her apartment if not her life.

"No baby girl, it's me" he said, smiling despite the fact he'd been single a little over an hour. He heard the buzzer and let himself up to her door, she was stood in the doorway in her blue fluffy pajamas she liked to wear when they took her on a case.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, letting him into her apartment. He heard her put some coffee on while he went and sat on her sofa.

"I couldn't sleep" He replied, half truthfully as she handed him a mug "Why are you up?"

"I normally wake up around 5 for work, and Kevin's been coming around at 5 every day" she said, sitting down next to him, just far enough away that they weren't touching. He watched as she sipped the coffee, he wanted to tell her he'd broken it off with Tamara, but he was more interested in why Kevin had been coming around and she hadn't been letting him in .

"Why hasn't Kevin just come in?" He asked, putting his arm on the sofa behind her

"I decided to break up with him" She said, he felt hurt that she hadn't told him when it had happened. But he could understand, he hadn't volunteered up that he had broken up with Tamara, he knew she'd ask about it soon though "We just… I just wasn't happy anymore. My heart belongs to another"

"It does?" He asked, trying not to sound hopeful, he dropped his hand to her shoulder and smiled inwardly when she shuffled next to him, leant her head against his chest "I broke up with Tamara" he said, deciding that telling her was easier than waiting for her to ask "I needed to see my best girl"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it happened. I didn't know how to" She said in a quiet voice, he gave her a squeeze and looked into her eyes, gently wiping a tear off her cheek

"Baby girl, I love you regardless of whether you have a boyfriend or not" He said, leaning down to put his forehead against hers. "I've missed my best friend" he said, before pulling her into a hug.

"I've missed you too" She said, holding onto the back of his shirt.

They sat in the same position, both thinking for a while. He thought about how he really had missed her. Not just as his best friend, but as any type of friend. For a while they'd been little more than team-mates. Anyone who had met them in the last year would have had trouble believing how close they'd once been. Holding _his_ baby girl in his arms had reminded him of all the good reasons for ending things with Tamara. When she started to let go he pulled back, and again wiped tears from her eyes, he hadn't realised she'd been crying.

"We should get ready for work baby girl, it's almost 6am" he said, knowing she liked to be in early to get some breakfast and a coffee "How about we drive in together". He smiled as she nodded and headed for her bedroom.

* * *

**Next chapter is Garcia's take on the morning… I promise there will be Morcia eventually… I'm gonna drag it out though!**

**I think the song in this chapter IS how M/G feel for each other, they would always pick each other over their partners if push came to shove, I think. Maybe I'm just optimistic.**


	4. Garcia on Thursday

**Title: Not You  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: She has Kevin, he has Tamara. They want each other. The case makes them realise. Set just after Mosley Lane. Obviously AU. SPOILERS for most of season 5 but especially - The Slave Of Duty (5x10), Risky Business (5x13) and Mosley Lane (5x16)  
****Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Though I will forever hold out hope that these two will wake up, smell the poo and get jiggy with it.  
****Lyrics: Hit Or Miss - New Found Glory**

* * *

_Remember the time we wrote our names up on the wall  
__Remember the time we realised "Thriller" was our favourite song  
__Have I waited too long  
__Have I found that someone  
__Have I waited too long  
__To see you_

**Thursday 4:55am**

It was a little before 5. She could tell that because Kevin hadn't buzzed her bell yet. She would be getting ready to get up for work now anyway, but this week she had wanted to stay at home, in a blanket, eating ice-cream. Kevin's 5am visits weren't helping with her feelings of guilt over asking him to leave, and asking for her key back. She stood up as the buzzer went

"Kevin, if that's you go away" she said and turned to go back to bed, tugging on her sleeve

"No baby girl, it's me" she heard, and she mentally shook herself. She hadn't told Morgan that she and Kevin had split up, she wondered if Prentiss of JJ had mentioned it to him. She buzzed him up, and opened the door, she leant against the frame until he was right outside the door, she moved and let him in, closing the door before her and putting the coffee on,

"What are you doing up?" she asked, knowing Morgan wouldn't have come this early for no reason, or maybe he would of. She wasn't sure if she knew what he'd do anymore. She turned to him as he gave his answer, and she saw the tiredness in his face

"I couldn't sleep, why are you up?" she passed him a mug and sat next to him, just a little apart, she didn't know if either of them were ready for the contact they'd once taken for granted.

"I normally wake up around 5 for work, and Kevin's been coming around at 5 every day" she told him, she took a sip of her coffee while Morgan was silent for a moment

"Why hasn't Kevin just come in?" he asked, and she felt the cushion change shape as he put a arm on the cushion behind her, she looked over at him as she responded

"I decided to break up with him" she said, she felt him stiffen a little, and she felt the need to elaborate on why they had ended it "We just… I just wasn't happy anymore. My heart belongs to another"

"It does" was his immediate response, she heard the hope in his voice, but she just couldn't tell him that he was right. Her heart was his. She felt his hand drop to her shoulder and gently rub the top of her arm, she shuffled over to accept his support, she laid her head against his chest. She heard the steady rhythm of his heart, and the echo as his spoke "I broke up with Tamara, I needed to see my best girl" he said, his words fractured her hold on her emotions, and she felt a tear come,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when it happened. I didn't know how to" she said, quietly. She felt the squeeze he gave her, and let him raise her head and wiped the tear away

"Baby girl, I love you regardless of whether you have a boyfriend or not" he told her, looking directly into her eyes, he leant down and rested his forehead against hers "I've missed my best friend" he whispered and pulled her into a hug, she felt his hand spread out on her back, and she grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt.

"I've missed you too" she cried. His words had caused what self-control she'd had since Monday to collapse. She let out a quiet sob and buried her head into the crook of his neck. His actions reminded her why she loved him, why she'd always loved him. Nobody had ever made her feel as safe as she did when he held her. Being held by him had always felt right, more-so then. After a long time sobbing into his shirt she let go, and he pulled back a little

"We should get ready for work baby girl, its almost 6am. How about we drive in together?" he spoke quietly, she nodded and headed to put some clothes on. Glad her best friend had been here to let her let her own walls down.

* * *

**OK, so, I update this fic when **_MogoGirl _**writes/posts a chapter that makes me propose to her.**

**I have an unhealthy love of her fic **_"Witness" _**if you're a Morcia shipper you HAVE to go read it. RIGHT NOW.**


	5. Friday

**Title: Not You  
********Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: She has Kevin, he has Tamara. They want each other. The case makes them realise. Set just after Mosley Lane. Obviously AU. SPOILERS for most of season 5 but especially - The Slave Of Duty (5x10), Risky Business (5x13) and Mosley Lane (5x16)  
****Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Though I will forever hold out hope that these two will wake up, smell the poo and get jiggy with it.  
****Lyrics: Summer Sunshine - The Corrs**

* * *

_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings  
__In coffee city we borrowed heaven  
__Don't give it back it, winter is coming  
__And I need to stay warm_

_**Friday 8am**_

The night before he had dropped Garcia back at her apartment and promised to talk to her properly the next day at work. They had both been to emotionally insecure on Thursday to talk about anything real. He was glad no case had turned up yet that demanded their presence. He was sat on the edge of her desk, holding out her morning latte, she always left everything at her desk before going to get her morning latte, as she walked into the office she nearly jumped right back out.

"Hot stuff what you doing in here?" she asked when she'd recovered, still holding a hand over her chest

"I brought my mamma a morning coffee and hoped we could have a chat" he said, watching as she walked over to him. She took her coffee and he laughed as she dropped onto the sofa.

"Come and talk then, big guy" He grinned, and sat next to her. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say. He knew he wanted the end result to be her falling into his arms, but he didn't know what to say to her. He took her free hand in his. She intertwined her fingers with his and gently squeezed his hand. Her gentle support convinced him that he needed to go on

"Baby girl I'm just trying to get what I want to say into the right order"

"Sweetie, just tell me" she said, once again squeezing his hand,

"Pen, I don't know how to tell you exactly how I feel, every day I didn't see you, or talk to you, over the last two years made me wish I'd made a move on you years ago. When… when you were shot, I couldn't bare to leave your side." he had to stop to swallow the ball that was gathering at the back of his throat. He hadn't thought about his feelings on that day for a long time. He had felt like his world was falling apart, and he was trying to hold it all together. Like catching sand in a sieve. "When I told you I loved you, when we were in your place. I wasn't lying"

"I know you weren't" she replied, quietly. She was studying their hands, clutched together between them, resting against the sofa, she rubbed her thumb against his hand, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and moved right next to her, he disentangle his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her back, laying his hand on her opposite hip, she turned to him, and it was clear she wanted to get something off her chest, she placed both her hands in her lap. "Shug, I love you, I've loved you ever since we met, but things got in the way and I freaked out, then I met Kevin and things just seemed easier that way. I've learned that it was never easy to forget my feelings but I tried. Do you remember why I told you I broke up with Kevin?" he thought back, tickling her side subconsciously

"Because you loved someone else?" he said, thinking back to what she'd said a little over 24 hours earlier. He felt her hand go on top of his, stopping his fingers from tickling her side.

"I love you, Derek" she said, leaning against him. His other hand went up to the side of her face, he stroked her cheek and leant his forehead against hers, he was intoxicated being so close to her, she was beautiful, and as he stroked her cheek he caught her eyes

"I love you, Penelope" he said, and leant forward. He gently kissed her, then pulled back a little, he smiled as she looked up at him, and initiated another kiss. She deepened the kiss and pulled him closer he couldn't help but move over her, he pulled back and looked at her.

"I guess this is the start of something new" he pulled her back to him, and caught her lips with his own.

* * *

**This is the end. I'll try to write another M/G fluff fic, possibly following from this one but I don't know. I'm pretty focused on writing case fics and I'm looking into going back to college to finish my course. So lets hope I find my funding soon and get this sorted.**

**So.**

**How'd you like it? Please review.**


End file.
